Always or forever
by Rose-mayxo
Summary: Ruby has something happen to her that blows her mind . Going on adventures with the marauders and others , making new friendships and relationships . Every life has its up and downs , Ruby's certainly does .


This is my first story so please no hate . If anything is wrong or you have any ideas please tell me it would be really appreciated. All characters are own by J.K Rowling bar my OC's.

' The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years . All was well'. As I read the last line of my favourite story's ever written I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to be apart of them , having fun at hogsmeade with friends , running around the halls of hogwarts , even having history of magic , I just wanted to be there , be apart of the Harry Potter universe . I sighed and closed my book at put it on the shelf of my blue bedroom and walked down stairs to get something for lunch . Even now I couldn't stop thinking about Harry Potter and having the food from the great hall that the house elfs had prepared or having butter beer. I put in my waffles and. Counted to thirty and they poped up with the usual pop , after eating them I wanted some more so I put more in and waited thirty more seconds but this time when the waffles came out of the toaster the sound wasn't a pop it was a crack , a very loud crack . My eyes widened with recognition, I knew that sound , it was the sound of someone apparating or disapparataing . No freaking way ! I ran up the stairs as fast at I could , hoping I wouldn't slip with my socks on , and then stopped all of a sudden as I got into my room . Standing next to my bed was none other then Remus John Lupin , who was looking shocked and confused . As I walked forward the floorboard underneath me creaked and he look up , those sweet caramel eyes , short brown hair that appeared windswept , and a few scars obviously from transforming , but he look younger than the Remus in the films . As I was taking in his appearance I saw that he had the Hogwarts school robes on , with the gryffindor crest on the chest of the robes . Finally snapping out of my trance I stepped forward and hugged him , he was shocked to say the least , I mean if you had just ended up if some strange new universe and if a girl had just came up to you and hugged you. I pulled back from hugging him to check that he was real and this wasn't just a dream of mine , I pinched myself just in case as well , but he seemed real .

" Hi , I'm Ruby Owen"

" Hello , I'm-."

I cut him off

" Remus John Lupin , one of the marauders , aka moony , bookworm …"

He stared at with with his mouth open , like he couldn't believe what had just come out of my mouth .

" how do you know all that stuff , do you go to hogwarts ? I don't think I've even seen you before."

Just as I was about to reply another person apparatus into my house , I was non other than James Charles Potter , the dad of the Harry James Potter . He looked just like the books described him , black messy hair that pointed into every direction possible , beautiful hazel eyes , he was quite tall but not as tall as Remus , he was wearing he hogwarts uniform too but he's wasn't as well kept as Remus' . His tie wasn't tied around he neck , it was just left hanging , he shirt was only partially tucked in ,the sleeves of his robes were pushed up to his elbows . He had that bad boy look that he just got out of bed in the morning and didn't care what he looked like but at the same time he looked as if he taken time to prefect the look .

My head was buzzing . I woke up this morning just like any other morning , brush my teeth did my hair and make up . Why did two of the marauders decide to turn up at my house today. What I didn't realise was that whilst I was thinking about all this stuff Remus and James had been having a conversation , it was only when my name was brought into this that I snapped out of my trance .

"James , Ruby new things about me , but I've never seen her before !" They both then turned to me . We were staring at each other for a while when James spoke first .

" Um Ruby was it" I nodded " How is it that you know who Remus was and about the marauders?"

Instead of answering him straight away I walked over to the other sides of my room and picked up all seven of the Harry Potter books brought the, over to my bed and dropped them on it .

" These books are how I know who you are , and the films , They don't say much about your life but I still know who you are from in the books . They are about so,some in your family James . They tell story's about you and the marauders , about Remus , Peter and …"

I was about to say Sirius but he just appeared in front of me .

Sorry if it was bad or I've spelt things wrong .

Ruby-may ㈆2


End file.
